Goodbye and Forever
by BlueRubyBeat
Summary: You were my love and I will never forget you nor the times we had together.


**Goodbye and Forever**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does.

"Avada Kedavra!" – Speaking

'Knowledge is power!' – Thoughts

*Numa Numa Dance* – Actions

**~.~**

"Life finds a way."

Isn't that what you told me? No matter where you run, no matter where you hide, _he_ would always find you. You told me that but I…I never…believed. I thought I would be able to conquer him to keep you with me forever. That we'd both die at the same time and watch over our children, grandchildren, and even great grandchildren. But now…you've gone and left me on this world alone.

_No one_ can beat death, not even the Master of Death. Heh, even with my title I couldn't save you. What kind of husband am I if I can't even protect the most precious thing to me? And no, it's not my invisibility cloak, not my family grimoire…it's you. Your long white hair tingled with pale blonde locks, those large expressive silvery blue eyes that just look into your soul, luscious lips that beg me to devour at every possible moment, and your mysterious smile that always kept me guessing. Everything about you I love and will never stop loving, no one can take the place in my heart the way you do.

I won't forget the happy times we had together…

_~~Flashback~~_

"_You know Harry, the Crumple-Horned Snorkack won't reveal itself to you if you call it," Luna laughs cutely._

"_I know…but Luuunnnaaaaa! I just want to find one for you because I promised myself I would get a picture for you!" Harry glares determinedly at the ground._

_*Giggle* "Oh Harry…" Luna sighs happily, "It's not the destination but the journey."_

_Harry stares confusedly at her, "What?"_

_Luna just can't contain her giggles and laughs outright, shocking Harry._

"_Oh, if that's how you want it…" Harry growls playfully before tackling Luna and tickling her into submission._

_~~Flashback End~~_

The sad times…

_~~Flashback~~_

"_I'm so sorry Luna…I-I…" Harry cries, tears clouding his vision._

"_It's okay Harry," Luna consoles, "It wasn't that bad. I didn't get hurt too badly."_

"_B-But I was supposed to _protect_ you! And I didn't!" Harry glares at the bed sheet of the hospital._

"_Harry," Luna says, "Look at me."_

_Harry continues to stare at the bed._

"_Look at me," Luna demands softly while putting her fingers underneath Harry's chin to raise it._

"_I'm alright, it was just a little mishap. You've always protected me, I just wanted to return the favor."_

_Harry tries to stutter a defense before Luna kisses him on the mouth effectively shutting him up._

"_There, now we're even and you can go back to protecting me again. Okay?" Luna smiles at him and Harry nods before resuming kissing the life out of her._

_~~Flashback End~~_

Or the *cough* _fun_ times…

_~~Flashback~~_

"_Oh Haaarrryyyy~!" Luna whispers seductively from the doorway._

_Stiffening in his study chair, Harry looks up to the doorway spotting a devious angel. She has long shiny blonde hair, glistening red lips, breasts just big enough to fill his hands, legs that seem to go on forever with the most tasteful parts covered by a black one-piece that is see through and just tempting enough to forget everything he needs to do._

"_Luna," Harry growls as he stalks to her position, but she just flutters her eyelashes before disappearing down the hall._

_Harry follows her daydreaming lecherous thoughts on what he is going to do to his _very_ tempting angel, and they weren't PG-13 if you know what I mean. He stops at a closed door and can hear light laughter inside, it is their room and he will be damned if he is going to let her out of his sight for the night, and maybe the next day too._

"_Oh Harry…I'm getting a little cold in here…mind _heating _me up?" He hears Luna tempting him from within and he never said he was a strong-willed man against his seductress wife._

_~~Flashback End~~_

Those were the good times…*nosebleed*…He wipes away the blood before anyone noticed. *Cough* Anyways, we did have good times and bad times, but we always pulled through. I just wish we could have pulled through this too…but all good things must come to an end whether we want it to or not.

"_Yes…we never want the good things to end, but life is not without death. You know this my Harry." _Harry heard behind him. He turned around to find Luna…his Luna who was in the prime of her life around the visual age of 25.

"Luna?" Harry breathed slowly, he couldn't comprehend his wife was standing in front of him. "You're here?"

"_I can't be for long my beloved,"_ Luna said softly.

"But you're here now right? I'm—I'm so sorry," Harry cried quietly.

"_I know, but diseases are fickle things and you never know when they strike. I just want you to know I love you."_

"You can't go! I need you!" Harry called to her and grabbed her to keep her with him.

Luna wrapped her arms around him, he didn't look like an old man anymore but in his prime himself. Both Luna and Harry now looked to be in their 20's and held each other for all their worth.

"I'm not letting you go," Harry declared fiercely.

"_But you must, your time has not come. You still have some time left and I want you to watch over our grandkids a little longer, please?" _Luna whispered in his ear.

Harry pulled back and stroked her cheek lovingly, "For you, I will do anything." Then he kissed her hard, as if he would never see her again. But he would, his next great adventure wasn't for a while, but this would keep him alive for just a little while longer.

Both took a breath of air after their lengthy kiss, Luna smiled at him with loving eyes before fading out of existence with, _"I love you my King."_

"And I you…my Queen," Harry whispered to the empty graveyard, the magical spell lifted from him slowly aging him to his elderly state.

He looked one last time at the gravestone that was above his dearest's grave before leisurely departing the area with a quick snap.

~.~

_Luna Potter née Lovegood_

_September 1, 1980 – May 22, 2215_

_Loving Wife and Mother_

_Never was one more kind and soft-hearted than she_

_Will she live on in our lives forevermore_

~.~


End file.
